Proposal
by kyoyaootori
Summary: TamaKyo proposal one-shot I wrote ages ago; enjoy.


They'd been here so many times, at this exact location. It was probably one of their most favorite places to visit together. Tamaki and Kyoya always favored this temple in Kyoto more than others; it had a peaceful feeling to it. Kyoya honestly hadn't always felt that way about it, but soon enough he began to notice, with Tamaki's help.

Kyoya stood in the same spot he once had back in middle school, and he was doing the same exact thing as well; watching his idiot boyfriend hang from a branch to snap photos of the scenery. A small, content smile graced his features.

The tree had grown since that time, so it was still able to support to weight of Tamaki Suoh. During the entire trip, Tamaki put his acting skills to work, to mask how nervous he was feeling. He had everything planned out, perfectly. The blond wanted to make sure that the big moment was perfect, and flawless.

He shot a few more photos before he stopped to hold the camera in hand. The blond stared towards the temple for a few moments and took a deep breath. He was going to do it. He was going to propose to his boyfriend. Tamaki had made sure it was right timing, that there would be no consequences, and that he had the blessing of both Kyoya's family and his own.

Tamaki smiled and then prepared to put his plan into action. He pretended that he was having a hard time getting down from the branch. Kyoya noticed this and arched a brow, and watched carefully, taking a few steps towards the struggling blond. The dark-haired man had to admit that he was a little suspicious. His boyfriend was more athletic than that, he was sure that Tamaki was able to get himself down with little to no effort.

"Kyoya," Tamaki called out as he heard the footsteps. "I'm having a little bit of trouble getting down."

"I can see that." Kyoya chuckled softly, folding his arms over his chest. "Need some assistance?"

Tamaki shook his head, and then held out the camera. "No, I can do this. But can you get the camera first, Si vous plait?"

Kyoya stepped forward and took the camera before stepping back to give Tamaki some room. "Alright, go on."

Tamaki took another breath of air before pulling himself up and grasping the branch he was hanging from. He used his strength to pull himself the rest of the way up until he was sitting on the branch. He smiled down at his boyfriend before jumping down. The blond had planned this all out. He fell perfectly, but pretended that he had injured his ankle so he'd have an excuse to be down on one knee.

Kyoya's who had been smiling back, and watching as the blond fell from the tree soon turned concerned as he rushed over to Tamaki. The blond was holding onto his ankle, and his head was hung as if he had really injured it.

"Tama… are you alright?" The shadow king asked as he stared down at Tamaki. The blond nodded his head, slipping the small box into the hand before he look up.

"Yeah," he answered. "Though I fell really hard…," Tamaki paused, straightening his back and revealing the beautifully crafted engagement ring he had bought. "…, for you." He grinned.

Kyoya's eyes widened. Usually, he would have caught onto Tamaki's intentions by now. The shadow king was genuinely surprised. It made him laugh. Tamaki watched him, his own smile replaced with a look of confusion.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Kyoya was holding his stomach, and was bent over laughing hysterically. Once he had calmed down he shook his head and smiled at Tamaki.

"Nothing. You're just so cheesy." He smirked. Tamaki's smile returned. He glanced down at his offer before returning his gaze back to Kyoya.

"So?"

Kyoya didn't even have to think twice about saying yes. But he thought he'd have a little fun with it and tease Tamaki. "I don't know. You didn't even say please."

Tamaki frowned, and whined in a childish manner. "_Kyoya,"_

Kyoya laughed softly before nodding his head. "Yes, you idiot. I'll marry you." He finally answered.

In an instant, Tamaki's eyes were sparkling with fresh tears. He shot up and pulled Kyoya into a tight embrace, grinning before pulling apart the place the ring on his finger. Kyoya would be lying if he said he wasn't as enthralled as Tamaki to be getting married. But as usual, he wasn't one for showing too much emotion. He finally got a good look at the engagement ring, and a genuine smile formed onto his lips.

"I love you, Tamaki." He spoke up, glancing up at his new fiancée. Tamaki returned the loving smile, and pulled Kyoya into his arms and kissed him softly, "I love you too."


End file.
